The Beast Draws Near
The Beast Draws Near is the 26th Story mission of Infamous 2. Description Still Have Time After Cole turned the town against Bertrand, Zeke informs him that he found something he needs to see for himself to believe. Once they meet, Zeke reveals that he found out the Militia owned a nuke and stole it, and that he plans to use it on the Beast. Cole agrees, and gets on the semi. The Militia then attempt to take back the nuke, going reckless as to nearly shooting the nuke itself. After reaching the bridge, the Militia then start firing at Cole from their boats, but once again fail with the appearance of a Ravager, and later, the Ice Gang, though Cole and Zeke ignore them and focus on getting the semi in position as soon as possible. Once they reach the docks in Flood Town, Cole gets up to the targeting system and prepares to fire the missile. However, he is interrupted by the Ice Gang, to which Zeke advises Cole to make sure they're all dead before attempting to fire at the Beast. After a long battle between Cole and the Ice Gang, Cole finally clears them off and heads back to the targeting system, and successfully hits the Beast with the missile. Failure After the missile hits the Beast, Cole and Zeke are briefly knocked out by the force of the explosion. When Cole comes to, the sky is filled with dust and debris from the explosion, but as far as he can tell the plan worked. Cole calls out to Zeke and finds that he is pinned beneath some debris, but (despite hurting his leg) is otherwise unharmed. As Cole helps Zeke limp back to the truck, they both see a small vortex form between two of the cranes and realize that the Beast had survived the nuke after all. Zeke begs Cole to go on without him but Cole refuses to leave his friend behind and quickly finishes helping him back to the truck. Cole and Zeke ride away but the vortex explodes, sending the truck flying away. Cole later wakes up near the overturned truck and realizes that the Beast is still alive and is now in New Marais. Zeke calls Cole shortly after the mission and informs him that he attempted to follow the Beast but lost it as it entered the Gas Works. Trivia * Along the way, Zeke will shout, "Stop shooting the thermonuclear missile!", which is a reference to a similar line by John Travolta in the movie Broken Arrow. * Ignoring an obstruction and going ahead to clear enemies will eventually fail the mission even if the missile is not taking damage. * Throughout the mission the Beast can be seen on the horizon fighting with military forces. * The missile model is a 1950s MGR-1 Honest John with the front fins enlarged, and uses a fairly accurate reproduction of one of the launch rails used with that missile. * The Beast seems to be relatively unharmed by the nuclear explosion, as immediately after his body appears to be in one piece, and only staggers to the ground similar to The Final Decision. * The vortex that the Beast uses seems to suck up all the dust and fallout from the nuclear missile that was present just after it went off, explaining why there was no fallout in the city afterwards, which was acknowledged by Zeke in the following mission Powering Up Gas Works. Gallery The Beast Draws Near 1.png The Beast Draws Near 2.png The Beast Draws Near 4.png The Beast Draws Near 5.png The Beast Draws Near 6.png The Beast Draws Near 7.png The Beast Draws Near 8.png The Beast Draws Near 10.png The Beast Draws Near 11.png The Beast Draws Near 12.png The Beast Draws Near 13.png The Beast Draws Near 14.png The Beast Draws Near 15.png The Beast Draws Near 16.png The Beast Draws Near 17.png The Beast Draws Near 18.png The Beast Draws Near 19.png The Beast Draws Near 20.png The Beast Draws Near 21.png The Beast Draws Near 23.png The Beast Draws Near 24.png The Beast Draws Near 25.png The Beast Draws Near 26.png Video walkthrough Sources * Infamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2